Personal audio devices such as CD players, AM/FM radios, MP-3 players, hard drive audio recording devices are small self continued personal sound entertainment systems which, because they do not include speakers, utilize audio head gear to convey the audio output signal(s) to a single user. These devices are easily carried or transported by an individual, and operate on batteries or transformed power. Bags and containers to protect and transport these personal audio devices (“PADs”) and bags and containers for their respective media are popular and convenient. The utility of the devices is limited by the fact that they are single user devices. Currently there are no commercially available systems to convert their single listener use to multi listener use, unless done with stationary electronics already set up in a home or office.
A bag with speakers is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 409,378. However, if the user of such a personal audio device attempts to power speaker systems with such a device, the result is unsatisfactory as the audio output signal necessary to drive a set of headphones with good quality is somewhat less than the requirement for a set of speakers. This is also true of the optional speakers illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,243.
The use of an audio carrier, adapted for mounting on a bicycle, is disclosed is U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,901. The disclosed carrier includes a strap for holding a personal protable radio, speakers, a battery and amplifier circuit boards.
Carriers which include receivers, amplifiers, a power source and speakers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,001,779 and 5,771,305. However, these carriers are designed to support, in conjunction with the use on motorcycles, the type of audio components that are typically installed in automobiles and trucks. They are not designed for use with personal audio devices which require earphones.